1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a relatively low cost, lightweight and fully self-propelled treadmill by which the push-pull movement of the handlebars generated by the user is translated into a corresponding rotational movement of the tread without requiring the assistance of an electric motor, or the like.
2. Background Art
Treadmills have long been used in the office, home or gym by exercise enthusiasts as a means to keep physically fit. However, the treads of many treadmills are driven by an electric motor. As a result, the treadmill must be operated near a suitable source of electric power which may prove to be an inconvenience. The presence of an electric motor also increases the weight and complexity of the treadmill so as to make it relatively difficult for the treadmill to be easily transported and used. Likewise, the electric motor will cause a corresponding increase in cost.
In other treadmills, the tread is driven entirely by the leg motion of the user. In this case (as well as in the case of the aforementioned electric motor driven treadmill), the handlebars provide little, if any, exercise function. That is to say, the handlebars are typically fixed in place and serve as a means of support, only. Consequently, one who exercises with a conventional treadmill, as described above, will do little to improve his upper body, particularly his arms, by merely holding onto the handlebars.
It would therefore be desirable to provide a self-propelled treadmill that functions as a full body exercise apparatus which is characterized by a relatively low cost and light weight and the ability to be used at virtually all indoor and outdoor locations without regard to the availability of an electric power source.